A New World and Life
by Mistress of Eternal Night
Summary: Summery: After the final battle, Kagome somehow ends up in the Wizarding World and is sentenced to Azkaban. She is put in a cell next to a teenager boy who has very messy jet black hair and emerald green eyes. “speaking” ‘thoughts’ InuyashaXHarry Potter
1. Chapter 1

A New World and Life

Summery: After the final battle, Kagome somehow ends up in the Wizarding World and is sentenced to Azkaban. She is put in a cell next to a teenager boy who has very messy jet, black hair and emerald green eyes. "speaking" 'thoughts'

"Ah." moaned a raven-haired girl as she woke up. 'Where am I?' she thought. She

took in her surroundings and noticed there was a cot, along one of the walls, with no

blankets on it. She realized she was sitting on a cold, stone floor and there was a barred

window above the cot. Then it hit her! She was in a prison! 'How did I end up in a

prison? What happened?'

**FLASHBACK**

"Inuyasha how could YOU?" screamed the girl.

"Easy human! I loved Kikyo long before you came along! I just used you to get

the shards of the jewel! And now that I have the jewel, I can use it to become a full

demon! You were stupid enough to think I would turn human with it? HA! Now that

you have given it to me, you can die! All I need is the rest of Kikyo's soul!" said

Inuyasha. He then drew his sword, the Tetsuagia, and waited for it to transform. But it

didn't.

"Ha! Inuyasha you baka! Your sword only transforms when you're _protecting_

humans, _not _trying to kill them!" said the girl, happy to have an advantage since he

couldn't use his sword.

"Feh. No problem. I have many other ways to kill you." said Inuyasha sheathing

his sword. The next moment all you heard was "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" (AN: perfect

for stealing souls don't you think?) After that all you heard was a high pitch scream echo

through the forest. Luckily the girl moved in time not to be killed, but the attack still hit

right shoulder and thigh. Yet the girl took this moment to run to a well in the middle of

the forest. She finally made it there with Inuyasha on her heels, yet she was the first one

to the well and she jumped in. She heard a cry from behind her but she knew she was safe

for she used her miko powers to put a barrier around the well so Inuyasha could not

follow.

The girl then noticed something different about the well. Normally when she went

through the well, she was engulfed in blue but this time it was green. 'Not good.' she

thought. She was losing a lot of blood fast and needed to get home but it seemed she

wasn't going there. When she stopped, she climbed out of the well, exhausted. She

looked up and saw a bunch of people dressed in black robes and wearing white masks

before she passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up about 30 minutes later and opened her eyes. She saw that her

wounds had been wrapped up in bandages so it would stop the bleeding. When she heard

two voices, she quickly closed her eyes.

"…how she got here?"

"Dunno. The Lord said when she wakes up we were to question her."

"Why didn't the Lord just, you know, _dispose_, of her?"

"I heard him say awhile ago when we got to our new hideout, that the well in the

middle of the main room was very powerful, so he wanted the power of it. Though when

he tried to harness the power, he was shot away from it. He didn't have the power to go

within 5 feet f it, yet this _girl_ was able to get out of it. That's why he wants this girl to

live. He wants this girl to join him."

"Oh. Do you think she will? I mean girls barely ever join him except for Bellatrix.

But then she was always different."

But before the other man could answer, the girl decided to make her presence

known by coughing and sitting up on the bed she had been placed on.

The two men looked startled, then walked over to the bed she was on. "Are you

feeling better?"

"I-I think so," said the girl stumbling on her words.

"How old are you?" asked the other man.

"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen in September."

"Are you a witch?"

"A- what?"

"You know, a witch. A women with magical abilities."

"Oh. Yes you could say I'm a witch."

"Good. Now would you consider joining our Master?"

"Who is your master?"

"His name is … well we don't say it too much. We, the Death Eaters, his

followers, know him as Master or the Dark Lord. Others know him as He-Who-Must-

Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. But his real name is …. Lord Voldemort." The man

said the last part rather quickly.

"May I have time to consider?"

"Of course. We will be back in an hour." The two men then turned to leave. But

then one seemed to remember something and turned back towards the girl.

" One more thing. What is your name?"

'I guess I could tell them my name.' "It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi from Japan.

Authors Note: this is my first Fanfiction people so please review and tell me what you think i'll try and update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot this in the first chapter, but I own nothing. All of these characters belong to whoever crated them. Not me.

Chapter Two

STILL FLASHBACK

"Our master wishes to speak to you now, Miss Higurashi." said a man who had

come in to the room where Kagome was staying. Kagome then left the room she was

staying in to follow another one of these 'Death Eaters'.

'I still don't know what to do. I have nothing left. Inuyasha has betrayed me for

Kikyo and Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo are…no! I will not think about that. But

what do I do? What if this Voldemort guy is gust like Naraku? I will have to see his

actions first then decide." Kagome thought. By the time she was done thinking about

that, she realized she had arrived in the same room she had been in when she first arrived

through the well. In front of her was a throne and sitting on it was a man who looked as

though he were a snake. Kagome even thought he might have been a snake demon except

for the fact that she couldn't sense any demon in him. What Kagome really noticed

though was the man, whom she thought to be Voldemort, had blood read eyes.

"So you are the one who traveled through the well?" he asked coldly.

"Yes." Kagome replied with no fear in her voice. 'I will make sure he knows I am

not intimidated by him. Although, he does seem to be like Naraku. I will have to watch

my back around him.'

"Will you join me and my Death Eaters? You have a lot of power and if you work

with me, you can gain even more." said Voldemort.

But before Kagome could answer to Voldemort, a man came running into the

room. "MASTER! It's the Aurors! They're-" but the man was cut off when Voldemort

raised his wand and hissed,

"Crucio."

The man screamed in pain as the unforgivable curse hit him. Voldemort held the

curse for 5 minutes and took it off the man when he fell unconscious. Then Voldemort

turned back to Kagome. "Will you join me Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes, which had widened during the torture of the man, now closed and

waited until the rage of watching a man be tortured, had calmed down. Then she opened

her eyes and turned to Voldemort, then said through clenched teeth, "You clod-hearted

bastard. I do not join people who torture and kill for fun. I destroy them. So why would I

EVER join someone like you!"

Voldemort stared at the girl who dared to defy him, and started to lift his wand to

kill her but Kagome already had her bow and arrow out. (she can make a bow and arrows

out of her pure energy anytime she wants as long as she has energy. All she has to do is

call upon her energy to make it and it will show up for her and it also purifies demons as

soon as it touches them)

But before either Kagome or Voldemort could release their attack, the doors burst

open and 100 Aurors burst through them. The Aurors immediately started stunning all the

Death Eaters.

Kagome turned away from the Dark Lord to see what was happening, but her

back turned allowed Voldemort to apparate away. As soon as the Death Eaters saw their

lord gone, they started to apparate away as well.

Kagome turned back to where the Dark Lord had been and saw he was gone. She

cursed then suddenly she felt something hit her and her world went black.

END FLASHBACK

'I guess they thought I was a Death Eater as well so they locked me away. Well I

guess that proves Voldemort is evil.' Kagome thought but she was snapped out of her

thoughts when she heard a bang.

At the end of the hall, Kagome saw two Aurors walking in with someone in

between them. 'Must be escorting another prisoner,' thought Kagome bitterly.

When the Aurors walked by Kagome's cell, Kagome saw what was between

them. 'It's a boy! Wow he looks as though he is only my age.' Then in order to open the

door, the boy was turned and Kagome got a good look at his face.

He had pale skin, glasses that were slowly slipping off his face, plus they were

cracked, he had jet-black hair and even underneath his hair, on his forehead, was a scar.

Not any type of scar because it was shaped exactly like a lightning bolt. But that was not

what Kagome noticed the most. What she noticed were his eyes. They were a beautiful

emerald green but when you looked inside you could see right to his soul. He was pained.

His heart was broken. Then all of a sudden those pained eyes locked onto Kagome's

cinnamon ones and she saw even more. She saw betrayal.

Author's Note: okay i only got 1 review yet i know 17 people have read this story. PLEASE read AND review! i don't care if it is flames as long as i get reviews. When i get two reviews i will update again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

Chapter 3

The boy was led into the cell right next to Kagome. The Aurors practically

dragged him into the cell even though he could walk. The Aurors soon left after locking

the cell door.

Suddenly Kagome felt cold, very cold. She wrapped her arms around her chest to

try and keep warm but it seemed as though the feeling just got worse. Then Kagome saw

them. The guards of Azkaban prison. As they walked closer to her, Kagome heard voices

inside her head.

_'Die Kagome!'_

_'Give me Kikyo's soul!'_

_Flashes of Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo flashed before her. She saw _

_Naraku and Kikyo release their attacks and her friends not notice until…_

"NO!" she screamed as tears streamed down her face. 'I will not relive that

battle.' Kagome sat there trying to keep those voices out of her head until another voice

startled her out of her trance.

"Are you okay?" said a weak voice to Kagome's right. Kagome looked over to

the voice and saw it was the boy the Aurors had brought in a while ago.

"Y-yeah. What- what were those?" asked Kagome in a shaky voice.

"Those were Dementors. They drain away your happiest memories and leave you

with your worst. They guard the prison. That's why most of the people here go insane.

You didn't know what they were?" explained the boy.

"No. You see I, well…" Kagome then decided it would be alright to tell him

about her adventures to the feudal era and told him her entire story.

"When she finished the boy looked at her in astonishment. "Wow," was all he

said. There was silence after that and Kagome decided to ask the boy a question.

"Umm if you don't mind could you tell me your name?" she asked

"Oh. My name is Harry, Harry Potter. What's yours if you don't mind me

asking?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

" Well if it were any other day, I'd be happy to meet you Kagome but seeing as

we're in Azkaban…" he trailed off.

"Harry? You know why I'm in Azkaban, but I don't know why you are. And you

don't seem to be the sort of person to end up in prison."

Harry's face darkened and Kagome thought she might have gone to far. But then

his eyes closed and he started to tell her. " I'm not completely sure Kagome. It was after

my 16th birthday. I remember that my aunt, uncle, and cousin had gone out to dinner and

then I heard a noise downstairs so I went to see what it was. As soon as I got down the

stairs I heard a stunning spell go off behind me. It goes blank after that. I mean I don't

remember anything from then until I woke up in the courtroom.

"They accused me of murdering my aunt, uncle, and cousin and they had my so

called friends answer questions. And my _friends_ told them about how much I always said

I hated my relatives. I thought I could always count on Ron and Hermione. Guess I was

wrong. Everyone believed I was guilty, except my godfather. So I was sentenced to life

imprisonment in Azkaban." Harry then opened his eyes and Kagome saw the anger,

betrayal and unshed tear in them.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I shouldn't have asked," said Kagome compassionately.

"It's alright Kagome. But I was thinking. You said you had four other

companions traveling with you. What happened to them?"

Kagome hesitated before answering. "My friends were… killed. A day Before

Inuyasha betrayed me; we had our final battle against Naraku. We came with all our

allies. Even Sesshomaru. When Naraku was finally killed with all our attacks, we found

that Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were killed. Miroku, Sango and Kirara were

killed when they were trying to rescue Kohaku but he killed them. But then… because

Naraku likes to cause pain, he returned Kohaku's memories. Kohaku committed suicide

after remembering everything.

"Shippo was…was killed when Kikyo used one of her sacred arrows. She was

teamed up with Naraku and when she saw Shippo, she killed him with one hit. I couldn't

save him! And even after that, Inuyasha still chose Kikyo!" Kagome started to cry again

and Harry felt the need to comfort her.

"I shouldn't have asked Kagome. And it wasn't your fault that Inuyasha chose

Kikyo. Besides if he can't see what a great person you are then he doesn't deserve to

know you."

"Thanks Harry. But I needed to tell someone. It just feels better to let it out."

Again there was silence while neither spoke. Then Kagome got an idea. "Hey Harry?

You're affected by the Dementors as well right?" she asked. Harry nodded. "So if I

created a barrier for both of us to block the Dementors, we wouldn't be affected right?"

"How would that work Kagome?"

"Well my magic is pure and the Dementors and for lack of a better word, evil. So

the barrier should keep them from attacking us."

"Alright…thanks Kagome," said Harry.

"No problem **yawn.** Anyway I'm going to sleep." Kagome walked over to her

'bed' and went to sleep.

Author's note: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! Anyway I know Azkaban isn't really like what I have described it as but this is MY story and I plan on doing it MY way! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I really like to read review even if you want to give me ideas. Anyway bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story (cry sniffle cry)

Chapter Four

Three Weeks Later…

"Harry, are you awake?"

"Hmm. Five more minutes."

"Harry… WAKE UP!"

"What! I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Good cause you have a visitor."

Harry turned to see a man slightly stunned at the way his godson was acting. He was so happy, yet he had been in Azkaban for three weeks right?

"Sirius! What are you doing here? What if you get caught?" Harry asked. He was happy Sirius was here but was wondering why he was out in the open and in Azkaban as a visitor (for once).

"Don't worry, kid. In the bunch of Death Eaters they brought in three weeks ago was Peter. I've been proved innocent! Oh … sorry Harry. I mean, I can't believe everyone just turned on you like that. Don't worry, Remus and I are looking for a way to get you out of this hellhole, although it seems like you're doing fine," said Sirius.

"Oh yeah well my friend over to the left can create pure barriers to keep the Dementors from affecting us. So Sirius meet Kagome," Harry said pointing to his left where Kagome got up and came out of the shadows to see Sirius.

Kagome smiled a little, not one of her normally bright, happy smiles, for keeping up the barrier had drained a lot of her energy. However, Sirius didn't smile back, instead his face was one of surprise.

Harry frowned at how weak Kagome sounded. He didn't realize how much it took out of her to keep up the barrier. Sirius just nodded and decided to ask some questions.

"Are you in any way related to Remus Lupin?"

"Um- I don't think so. I never knew my father."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen in September."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Sirius!"

"What Harry?"

"What's with all the questions? Why the sudden interest in her?"

"Because this is Azkaban Harry. You can't trust anybody. Now answer the question."

"No. I would never support a being who seeks power in such evil ways."

"Then how did you end up in Azkaban?"

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." There was silence before Sirius spoke again.

"Well Harry, it seems my time is up but we will try and get you out."

"Along with Kagome, Sirius," said Harry.

"Of course Harry. I know what it is like to be accused wrongly. Goodbye kid, you too Kagome. Next time I come, I will be letting both of you out of here," said Sirius as he turned and left. Unbeknownst to them, it would be another three years before either Harry or Kagome saw Sirius again.

I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I actually have up to chapter 16 written, it's just finding the time to type them. Honestly ask anyone who knows me and they'll tell you how bust I am right now. Anyway hopefully the next chapter will be out before the end of the next two weeks. Sorry for such a short chapter! TT! Although I would like some advice on Harry's attitude. I don't exactly like how I've written it and any advice would be welcome !

I WOULD LIKE 5 YES 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE NEXT SO PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to their creators, not me.

**C  
H  
A  
P  
T  
E  
R  
F  
I  
****V  
E**

"I'm back Remus!" called Sirius as he entered the house. It was actually a fairly large house though it was abandoned beforehand so Remus and Sirius had just fixed it up. They had both refused to live at Grimmauld Place where everyone believed Harry was guilty, so they stayed here.

Remus walked downstairs to see that Sirius had placed himself at the kitchen table. He seemed to be deep in thought. "How did it go?" Remus asked grimly.

Sirius turned to look at his friend. A sad smile graced his lips as he looked at him. "Don't look so grim Moony. It went fine; Harry's fine."

Remus looked shocked. "Sirius, you did go to Azkaban right? Where the Dementors are guarding the prisoners?"

Sirius sighed. He nodded his head toward the other chair around the table and Remus sat down.

"It may sound weird, even crazy, but Harry was fine. The person in the cell beside him seems to be saving his life."

"How?" asked a flabbergasted Remus.

"It seems as though she can create barriers. And they're pure and invisible so it protects both her and Harry. Though I think it is connected to her life force because she seemed weak."

"A girl?"

"Yeah a girl. Though the only known female supporters of Voldemort are Narcissia Malfoy and my dear cousin." Sirius spat out the last few words.

"So it is unknown as to who it is."

"Yes, though she reminded me of someone."

"What did she look like?" Remus asked, curious to see who this girl may be.

"Well, from what I could tell, she had brown eyes that reminded me of cinnamon and defiantly black hair though it seemed to be very long. Almost down to her thighs. And… Remus… her name was Kagome." Silence met Sirius' remark.

Remus' head fell into his hands for a minute before he raised his head. "We don't know if it was her Padfoot. For all we know, it's just some random girl."

"Yeah some other girl who looks exactly like a grown up version of the one year old Kagome we knew; has the same name and she's the right age. Her birthday is even in September Moony!"

"But it can't be her… can it?" Remus asked quietly.

"It just might be. Besides, I promised I wouldn't go back until they are free. Both of them."

Remus looked at Sirius. Slowly a smirk crept up on his face. "See this is why I don't send you on missions, Padfoot. You always come back with _more_ work to do," said Remus.

It took Sirius a few minutes to realize he had been insulted and by that time Remus was out of his reach. But that didn't stop Sirius. He leapt up from the chair.

"Remus, you get back here right now so I can kill you!"

"So why would I go over there if you're going to kill me?" said Remus as he put the table between them for safety.

"Get back here!" Sirius yelled as he started to chase Remus out of the room. It was just like when they were kids when Remus would insult Sirius then waited for him to catch on, and then run around the room trying to stay away from him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Three Years Later:**

"Padfoot?"

"Hmm, five more minutes…"

"Padfoot, wake up."

"Hmm go away…"

"Fine, I'll go get Harry and Kagome myself then." That got him out of bed. Sirius was so fast that Remus - who had enhanced senses because he was a werewolf - couldn't see him. Sirius threw on some robes then rushed out his bedroom door. Five seconds later his head was back, poking around the doorframe.

"Come on Moony, you're taking forever."

Remus sighed at his friend's antics but left the room just the same. There was no telling how long a person could survive being in Sirius' room with what might be growing under the piles of his clothes.

Remus walked down the stars to the front door, which he saw was open with Sirius waiting outside tapping his foot waiting for Remus. Remus went out the door then turned around and locked the door with his key. Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend's muggle ways but didn't comment.

Both men looked at each other before then apparating away. They arrived on seashore, which an island could be made out in the distance from. They went over to a store only visible to wizards and bought a portkey over to the island (instead of a boat) after showing the required information.

When Remus and Sirius showed up on the island, two aurors were waiting for them and took their portkey before leading them inside the prison fortress of Azkaban.

The aurors led them down deep into the ground to the cells that belonged to Harry and Kagome. It was very unlike Sirius' visit three years ago.

Even with the help of Kagome's barrier, the Dementors seemed to have been able to get to them still.

Sirius and Remus quickly went into the cells as the aurors opened them. Sirius went to Harry and Remus went to Kagome.

"Harry, are you alright?" said Sirius rushing over to his godson who sat with his back against the cell wall with his knees drawn up in front of him. Harry looked up at Sirius with blank eyes. When he saw Sirius, some emotion – was it happiness? – drifted into his eyes.

"Sirius? You're back?" said Harry's weak voice.

"Of course kid. Do you think I would forget about you?"

A small, sad smile crept up on Harry's face. "Never."

"Good, now let's get you and Kagome out of here."

In the other cell, Remus walked in. he could see that Kagome was lying on the cot barely conscious. He went over to her and gently picked her up as though she were a young child with her head leaning against his chest and her feet dangling in the air as Remus had his arm under her knees for support.

Kagome could feel herself being moved and she looked up into a pair of deep brown eyes. Immediately she knew she could trust this person and let herself fall into unconsciousness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once back at Remus' house, Remus carried Kagome upstairs into one of his three spare bedrooms (the house was meant for 5 people). He placed her in bed as he heard Sirius help bring Harry up the stairs and bring him to another empty room. Remus checked to make sure Kagome was fine before going over to the room as well.

Harry was still awake and he seemed to refuse to get into the bed.

"I want to see Kagome first."

"You can see her tomorrow Harry. Now get into bed," said Sirius.

"Not until I see – "

"You won't be able to talk to her Harry. She is either asleep or unconscious," interrupted Remus as he leant against the doorframe.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned.

"As far as I can tell, yes. Though she is completely exhausted." Harry sighed then sat down on the bed and leaned his head against the headboard on the bed with his eyes closed. He almost looked like he had gone to sleep. Sirius moved to get him more comfortable but stopped when Harry spoke those his eyes were still closed.

"I'm not asleep yet Sirius. I can move myself just fine."

"Oh. Alright." Harry opened his eyes and looked at the two men that had saved his and his friends life.

"Thank you two so much. It was horrible there," Harry said as he moved to get underneath the blankets.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and Sirius nodded to Remus. He sighed then spoke. "Harry, what happened? When Sirius was last there, he said a barrier had kept you safe but now you look terrible."

Harry shot a glance at Remus. "I would tell you Moony, but I think I should wait for Kagome… and after I got some rest," he said with a smirk.

"Oh how stupid of me. Of course Harry get some rest first."

"Thanks Moony. Then I promise I will tell you exactly what happened." Then Harry was in bed and the two men left to give their best friend's son some rest.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Note: **I am so very sorry it took me so long to update! But I have now! and this isn't just one chapter, but two combined into one. I hope that makes some people happy. As for this story it will be continued, just it will take longer to update because I prefer to write my two other stories. But I will update it and hopefully and most likely, the wait for the next chapter will not be as long.

**Next Chapter:** Harry tells Sirius and Remus about his and Kagome's imprisonment at Azkaban and Remus reveals why he and Sirius are so interested in who Kagome is.

**Thank You For Reviewing:**

raven' smylife

Moose22244128

Cat catches Bird

katiedog13

lildevil425

Tears of Red Diamonds

Kagomeluvur

misstress of the flames

crissinmon

I really appreciate these reviews and any comments you leave for me. I know I said last time that I would update after five reviews but I had to find the time and I couldn't until now. So thank you for the reviews and I hope to get more reviews with ideas for the story and/or ideas on how to make this story better!  
Bye for now!  
Mistress of Eternal Night


End file.
